


Heat Waves

by HangInThereSayori



Category: Glass Animals (Band), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Gay Killua, Heat Waves by Glass Animals, In no way associated with the mcyt community, Love Confessions, Lyric fic, M/M, Memories, Post CAA, Song fic, Spoilers, Was listening to this song and thought of killugon so here, World Tree references, flash backs, fucking glass animals is amazing listen to them now, gon is sleeping so he doesnt know whats happening, how do i tag ik this seems like a gag but like srsly how do i tag aijsiod, i do pov a lot, killua panicking about separating at the world tree, killuas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangInThereSayori/pseuds/HangInThereSayori
Summary: It is 3:00 AM, and Killua can't go to sleep because he's too worried about him and Gon separating.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 4





	Heat Waves

**Author's Note:**

> hi there
> 
> did u miss me

I woke up.

I grabbed my phone from the table next to the bed.

I checked the time, it was 3:02 AM.

I sighed.

In a few hours, I'll have to wake up and say goodbye to him..

Goodbye's..

I've never been good at goodbyes.

What am I thinking?

All I could think about was him.

Sometimes, he's all what I thought about.

Late nights, in the middle of June.

"Heat Waves been faking me out." I muttered.

Can't make him happier now.

Usually I put something on TV, so we never think about our friendship.

But today I can clearly see us in Hollywood, laying on a screen.

  
He just needs a better life than this, he needs something I can never give.

Fake water all across the road.

It's gone now, the night has come, but..

Sometimes all I think about is him, late nights in the middle of June.

Heat Waves been faking me out, can't make him happier now.

I get bad memories of those terrible nights at the NGL. 

He can't fight it! He can't breathe!

He'd say something so loving! But, now I gotta let him go.

He'll be better off with someone new.

I don't wanna be alone, he knows it hurts me too.

Hurt..   
  


The memories came rushing in, of him crying, of him yelling.

I turned my head to the bed next to me, it was his.

He's been right next to me this whole time.

Ah, I'm getting off track.

"You look so broken when you cry, one more and then I'll say goodbye." I whispered, a wet drop falling.

I let everything run around now. My mind was nowhere to be found, just thoughts everywhere.

Sometimes all I think about is him, late nights in the middle of June. Heat Waves been faking me out. Can't make him happier now.

Those sentence kept replaying in my head for some strange reason.

I'm doubting myself? 

"I just wonder what you're dreaming of. When you sleep and smile so comfortable. I just wish, that I could give you that. That look that perfectly un-sad." I got up carefully, as to not make the bed creak, and walked to his bed.

I kept staring at him, with no reason. I smiled softly. 

Those sentences I mentioned earlier, were getting louder and louder.

My smile was soft, eyes glossy.

_Sometimes all I think about is you, late nights in the middle of June. Heat Waves been faking me out. Heat Waves been faking me out._

I can't believe that this boy, this boy is my best friend.

"Gon.."

"I love you."

I whispered my love confession to him, knowing damn well he wont know what I told him.

"Sometimes all I think about is you. Late nights in the middle of June. Heat Waves been faking me out. Can't make you happier now."  
  


I repeated it again, thinking he'll magically wake up and tell me how much he loves me.

But to no surprise, he rolls over and continues snoring.

I give up, and just walk back to my bed. Feeling defeated.

I'll tell him some other day.

But for now, just know that I love you so much Gon Freecs.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways listen to Glass Animals they're super cool


End file.
